narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suiren Nakano
Suiren Nakano is a hybrid Nakano Clan and Uchiha Clan member the youngest daughter of Raido X and Sorahime Nakano. Younger than her sister Shirokaze Nakano by a mere three minutes. Suiren is known for her impulses and adventurous lifestyle a trait she inherited from her father. She wishes to travel the world in the same way her father has, creating her own adventures and stories she can tell of her own great journey across the lands. She is also known for her natural talent as an Artisan, crafting various steel based weapons and objects. Background Story of the Wandering Shinobi 40 Days and 40 Nights Appearance Suiren is a beautiful young women who always greets everyone with a smile, flashing those wonder white teeth as she is usually always seen in a cheerful attitude. She possess a slender but very buxom figure for a women of her age which she without a doubt got from her mother. Suiren has inherited some of the same womanly curves as her mother and possesses the durable body of her father. Suiren compared to most females is extremely tall and stands at 5'10. This was expected seeing as how both her parents were extremely tall. Raido was 6'5 and Sorahime was 5'10. Her eyes have a soft but confident brown color to them which light up a room with her joyful expression. Even when she is clearly upset her angry face has even been called adorable and cute which only works to upset her more. Her most defining trait of all his that of her hair. The bang that rest between her eyes is scarlet red while the rest of her hair is silver like that of her mothers. However in time it became her most noticeable trait and feature that has made her so known around the village. Personality Suiren has been described as the bubbly, silly one between her and her sister. As a child Suiren would always be enamored by the stories of the Wandering Shinobi, which were often told to her by Sorahime, Kaname and Raido himself. As she got older she learned the truth and that this wandering shinobi was none other than her father and his adventures. Raido had a profound influence on her life and she dreams of traveling the same way he did to have her own cool stories to create. Suiren is known to be very loving and caring and often looks out for the best interest of those who have hers. A trait she developed from her mother, yet she wishes to embrace the neutral lifestyle that her father enjoys to making life more interesting. Suiren has a bit of a thrill seeker personality and has become dangerously well versed in talking her way out of trouble. Always looking for the next good time she always tries to talk her friend Minako Nakano into taking these misadventures with her just to see what happens. She was raised on solid principles to always love and cherish family friends and sometimes even enemies. She does her best to keep a upbeat personality which makes people gravitate to her for her warm personality. There are two sides to every coin and despite her more positive traits Suiren has shown herself to be extremely cunning and silver tongued. Having been around her father later in her life and training under him she learned more than just fighting skills but also how to stay two steps ahead of people. Suiren has shown herself to be just as calculative as her father while maintain the sweet and loving side of her mother. Making it easy for her to sway people to align in her best interest. She is very slow to anger but once her boiling point has been reached she has a fiery attitude that is very hard to bring back down to a mellow attitude. During one of these boiling points she becomes very stubborn and will not admit when she is wrong. Looking for any glimmer to prove that despite being wrong she was in one case right. Though she tries to love and be kind with everyone around her, she can go out of her way to mock opponents and be respectfully disrespectful as she puts it. Most of those she tends to dislike are arrogant ego driven people who feel the need to stroke their own ego. When in engaged in combat she seems to take on another personality completely, a much more savage and brutal personality, very similar to that of her fathers during his days as Project: Rebirth. Suiren does not lust for combat as her father once did, but she has shown zero regard for her enemies or their well being by any means.To her a fight warrants the shed of blood and when in battle she intends to do just that, especially when angered or brought out of character. A stark contrast to her natural warm and inviting personality. Suiren makes friends easily and has a very bold confident demeanor about her. Her confidence, bright smile and warm personality make her approachable to men who have found interest in her looks. Suiren actually enjoys when men approach her as she enjoys being able to meet some new people. However her attention span for most men has been described as fingernail short. Her love for travel and yearning to have unique stories to tell can will put her at odds for relationships with people she does get close with. She is more focused on enjoying the world around her rather than love and relationships. A trait that she unknowingly gained from her father and something that worried her mother Sorahime, who knowing Raido's background feared her having the problems Raido had in theirs. Though she has no interest in relationships she has stated her kind of man who catches her eye are the ones who possess traits slightly resembling her father. Both in physical stature and personality. Abilities Physical Prowess Suiren was blessed with many gifts that stemmed from both her parents. Suiren has a natural quick cat like reflexes that allow her great agility and superb overall speed, and has proven to be extremely nimble and light on her feet. Most deadly is that of her immediate short to mid range speed. Her physical conditioning over the years has seen a great increase by work with her father and using the aspects of Capoeira that dealt mostly with conditioning stamina, which has resulted in increases in durability and attrition based battles. While Raido and Suiren used capoeira to increase her speed and agility it is not her most prevalent trait. Suiren is known mostly for her colossal raw strength. Even when not using her trademark four beast technique, her physical strength is as Raido called it unholy. Her elephantine strength is greatly underestimated due to her build and her being a woman, but on her current journeys she has achieved many feats of strength both with her Steel Release abilities and without. Her natural punches and kicks have been shown to be able to knock down trees and have been likened to a bludgeoning effect. With her Steel Release augment her base strength her impact power is amplified times three, adding far more momentum in her blows. Her great increases in speed and strength could also even be a product of her training with steel weights she created for herself. Adding weight on to get use to it so natural she feels lighter on her feet without using her steel, but also training with it till it becomes near weightless for her. Making her movements when in cased in her steel seem as natural as possible. Even now while Suiren travels she uses this method of training to keep sharp on her toes. For combat almost always uses her Steel Release: Four Beast Rashōmon Gauntlets which has become her trademark patented jutsu. Her style of combat also undergoes an intense change. She opts for a more controlled barbaric style of combat where the gauntlets are concerned, attacking ferociously and brutal in an attempt to maul her opponents using the clawed tips and insane strength the gauntlets provide her with. She fights with a flea to sledgehammer mentality in close ranges and only lets up once the opponent has been shredded. In mid to long range fights she opts to rely on her other ninjutsu more and strike with quick precise and penetrative lasers. Preferring pinpoint assaults rather than area effecting. Capoeira Suiren as a child expressed great interest in Capoeira, mostly due to seeing her father practice and train with it. She was always captivated by the dances and moves and nimble liek quickness that was associated with it. Having wanted to move with such grace and fluidity herself she would always tried to practice on her own till she made her father promise to teach her when she got older. Once she was 10 years olds, Raido started her off with the conditioning tests first. Working greatly on her physical stamina and endurance to build up her toughness and keep her in shape to be on the move constantly. Then they shifted over to improving her physical strength and working on her core control, and learning about her center of gravity, using her height as an advantage in battle as well as her strength. For the course of six months the two worked on each of the mentioned factors and then moved forward to capoeira itself. For Suiren's interest Raido taught her the dance's aspects first to help improve her natural agility and use her cat like reflexes to her advantage, and then move into the portion of striking within capoeira. Raido started with Capoeira Angola teaching her to string together her moves, balance and shift her weight, create rhythm and fluidity but also an impressive speed. She learned the feints, misdirections and deceptions as well as the strike that influence each movement. Increasing her nimbleness and acrobats as well. The true hard part for her was using her Steel Release which added weight to her within capoeira. Seeing this struggle Suiren opted to return to the six months training regiment and trained on her physical conditioning while employing her steel release. Despite her struggles the steel winded up becoming near weightless to her and over time she could grasp and nearly reach the same level of maintained agility and quickness. Even more so helpful was that when she removed the steel her natural movements were far more refined and faster, twice as strong and her natural weight had become weightless, allowing her to feel lighter on her feet. Suiren decided to use her steel release as weight training over the years to maintain the impressive body of work she created for herself. Chakra & Vitality Suiren possesses incredible amounts of chakra and has shown to possess and intense volume of strong chakra. Her incredible high powered chakra was inherited by both of her parents, both of which were incredibly powerful shinobi within their own respective rights. On her mothers side Sorahime Nakano who unknown to both Raido and Suiren and her sister was a reborn Qilin. Suiren inherited a portion of that powerful chakra that was passed down from her mother, as well as her sister. From her fathers side Raido X, she inherited some of the Six Paths Chakra that was passed down from him to her, even though she did not develop any dojutsu, she did inherit his some chakra as well as his extraordinary healing abilities. A genetic trait that has been passed down to all of his children. Her chakras density and quality has been seen and greatly noted in the manner at which she creates her defenses, her Rashōmon techniques, her barriers and the steel she creates. All of her most powerful defenses stem from the incredible chakra she inherited from her chakra. Rashōmon Barrier Techniques Suiren has shown an impressive ability to protect and use defensive moves over the course of the years. This was brought to the attention early one between Raido and Sorahime. Especially when they saw her developing the Steel Release at a young age. Raido and Sorahime both started ehr off with barrier techniques to create protective encampments, which soon led to both of them providing her with scrolls to learn of the Rashōmon defensive technique. Suiren has shown great flexibility with her barriers and certainly with her summoning abilities. She is able to use the Summoning: Rashōmon, Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon, and Summoning: Triple Rashōmon. Her defensives have proven to be plenty tough as she withstood attacks from her father, mother and her siblings during training. Her speciality being defense she has shown her barriers have the ability to withstand a tremendous amount of punishment, before giving away and with her Revitalization technique allows for her defenses to repair quickly over time. This great adept ability with Rashōmon oriented techniques allowed for her to create a unique makeshift blend of defensive moves turned offensive. It was her prowess with the Rashōmon and Steel Release that led to the creation of her patented Steel Release: Four Beast Rashōmon Gauntlets. These gauntlets which are created using the Rashōmon and steel release together give her a great advantage over taijutsu and kenjutsu style users and most ninjutsu. Steel Release Her steel release abilities did not blossom forward until Suiren begged her father to train her in capoeira training which began on her tenth birthday. During the early part of the workout regiment and sparring Raido noticed she chakra would solidify to protect her from his attacks and with instinct it influenced her skin and begin to start form as several steel plates on her body. It was only after careful study that Raido traced it back to the nature possessed alongside himself and Sorahime that they were split into his children. In Suiren's case when she would brace for a hit her nature would be in unison and the steel plates would form. Noting this Raido altered the training to also help manifest her Steel Release to use it for more than just dire situations, but for when he wanted to use it. Over time Suiren went from being able to just manifest plates along her body to being able to encase her entire body or isolate the encasements to protect a certain area from damage using theSteel Release: Impervious Armour which he had her use to anticipate the strike of her opponents and coat her body to protect from severe damage. Her powerful and dense chakra made the solidifying process much smoother and increased the density of her steel greatly to become resistant to natures such as Fire Release, using the heat to temper her steel and make it stronger. Suiren has great advantage over Lightning Release users which her galvanized steel conducts easily and using her own Lighting Release to absorb the moving electrons and process it's Kinetic Energy. Suiren also used her Steel release as weight training to increase not only her speed and agility with the steel equipped but to increase her natural abilities with it off. Undergoing the six month regiment to enhance her natural abilities using the weighted training. In her late teens she developed and learned the ability to use Summoning: Rashōmon and its variants. Using this in conjuncture with her steel to increase her defense double fold in both defending herself and others of choice. Dabbling further in her studies while her father was alive it led to the creation of her patented Four Beast Rashōmon Gauntlets, which she created in likeness of both her steel release and Rashōmon defense capabilities. The creation of this move for her was the pinnacle of her evolving defense she gave life to. The gauntlets provide her with a outstanding defense but also compliments it with a makeshift offense. Each gauntlet possessing the same defensive power as a single Rashōmon gate and colossal strength for a brutal makeshift offense. Suiren's specialty in defensive methods made offense has become but a testament to her title as the " Evolving Defense" and "Taishakuten" center gate guardian. While Suiren does have absolute control over the steel she creates and manifests she can not control outside metal sources, however she influence them to a degree to work in her favor. Her abilities with Steel Release is more based on powerful defense that can suddenly become offense. Galvanization & Stainless Steel Suiren's ability to control her steel and use it for offensive and defensive capabilities is her most known trait, however she is widely aware of what can rust steel provided enough exposure to the agents that could quicken the rate of erosion in steel causing rust to set in faster even with her steel's ability to regenerate. Rusted steel takes longer to regenerate than her normal steel would, and in battle can leave her suspect to attacks she would easily be able to deflect and defend against. As a weapons maker and having experience in creating protective coats for her weapons to extend the lifespan of preventing rust Suiren took the same motives and applied it to the steel she herself could control and create. Suiren among her days of work and travel learned to use her chakra as not only a way to solidify her body, but also use it as a protective coating to slow down the rate of rusting of her steel when introduced to agents that could hasten this process. Using her Fire Release abilities, and the protective coating to bath the steel in this hot bathing, it acts as zinc would when introduced to steel. This coat acts as a repellent that causes these agents to be reflected and bounced off the surface of the steel. This protective coating is the process by which Suiren Galvanizes her steel to offer protection from the increasing rust. Regenerating Steel Within Suiren veins pumps the blood of her father and she much like the rest of his children inherited his Revitalization Technique a powerful passive healing technique that has proven to be incredibly sturdy and withstanding. This trait is hereditary among Raido's bloodline as each of his children came to possess this ability. For Suiren since her steel is summoned from her body and and chakra her steel also benefits from the regenerative capabilities. This revitalization is extremely fast and recovers any damage the steel may have taken in the event it was damaged. The steel would be near instantly healed in the manner her flesh would be if she was wounded. This has paid great dividends to not only her great defensive abilities which even without the revitalization is extraordinarily durable. Her ability to use her chakra to galvanize her steel to create a protective coat to retard the substances that can rust away steel alongside this technique allows for her to quickly repair any steel that could possibly be rusted by using the chakra as a protective coating. When combined with her incredible defense and her trademark jutsu, it makes her a extremely durable and formidable ally or opponent. Steel Variations *Stainless Steel-COMING SOON *Carbon Steel-COMING SOON Chakra Control Early on Raido noted Suiren had poor chakra control in the early part of her training where she could only summon small plates of steel on her body. These plates while sturdy lacked the proper refinement needed to use them at full power. However at her age Raido was not surprised. Using their capoeira training as a foundation Raido taught her how to properly manage her chakra while employing through her abilities to get optimal use of her chakra. For greater methods of control Raido brought in her mother Sorahime Nakano and her step mother Ameryuri. Two individuals with chakra control abilities that was beyond Raido's current level. Sorahime taught her management and allocation of the chakra she put into her attacks and defenses, while Ameyuri worked on remote controlling it. Using both ideals from her teachers Suiren managed to gain impressive chakra control and solidify her chakra into black steel, causing those who absorb it to undergo a transformation into black steel, that she can absorb. Using this method of control she can control her two shield beast within her signature attack and allow them to passively work and operate. Using the methods Ameyuri taught her within her Inertia Absorption technique. her chakra which controls these shields works to protect her and intercept fast moving objects and deal with them accordingly. Intelligence Suiren has what most refer to as deceptive intelligence. However she greatly hides it behind her smile and bubbly attitude to come off as of having the average level of intelligence. Her true cleverness is often hidden behind the veil of her being a happy go lucky female who is just finding her place in the world. Yet her eyes hint of a much wiser nature to stop listen and observe. Suiren, just like her father taught her studies the situation and how people react to it, their mannerism, comfort level, and their words. Showing great vigilance and attention to detail. Suiren has been shown having the decent ability when making and creating plans and tactics in battle, but she prefers to improvise. She does look deep in the psychology of battle and studies her opponents to make them adjust to her rather than allow her to adjust to them. Suiren does not exactly plan all the way out or stick to a plan and prefers to improvise her plans to keep them chaotic to her opponents to ensure they don't catch on. Suiren is well informed of the human body and best ways to attack disarm a person. Her knowledge in ninjutsu while not overly extensive is good enough for her to hold her own against most in the field, able to deduce jutsu and their possible effects based on their nature and shape. However in terms of defensive combat she is a natural savant and has created a plethora of techniques, and makeshift defenses that can not only protect, but protect and defend at the same time to create an protective offense. To Suiren a good defense is a makeshift one that can be instantly an offense. Trivia *According to the databook. **Suiren's hobbies are traveling, weapons crafting, listening to stories about her father, and spending time with him. **Suiren's wishes to fight no one **Suiren's has no favorite food, however she deeply hates crabs and morsels. **Suiren Nakano's name means Water Lily in the Central Field. **Suiren's favorite phrase is ''There's always an adventure '' *Suiren was born three minutes after her older sister Shirokaze Nakano Category:Characters Category:Female